percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 12: The Island Kui
After the fight we all headed back onto the ship. Things were tense for awhile, everyone was still feeling that I want to kill you and keep your skull as a trophy feeling. Emiley was telling how disappointed she was in me and how I could have ruined the entire quest. Hearing her yell at me didn't make me feel any better, I was still feeling guilty about what happened. If someone would have died it would have been all my fault and I couldn't live with that guilt. Afterwards she left telling me she needed time to think, so I decided to head outside to think. When I got outside Claudia and Quintus was talking and I could tell it wasn't anything happy. Ever since he came back things been tough for them, who could imagine how it feels to know the person you love was right in front of you but you were unable to touch them. "Hey how's it going?", I asked. "Terrible", they replied simultaneously. "Where are going?", I asked. "If the coordinates Kol gave us are legit than we should reach the Island Kui in a few hours", Claudia said. "What is the island Kui?", I asked. "According to myth its an created by the elder Cyclops", she said. "And who are they?", I said. "You don't know anything do you?. They are the first Cyclops in existence, born from Gaea and Ouranos. Ouranos hated the way they looked because they were ugly but he also feared their power so he threw them into Tartarus. They were freed by Kronos to help him overthrow their father but threw back in because he to feared their power. Zeus freed them during the first Titanomachy and to their gratitude they created Zeus's Master Bolt, Poseidon's Trident, and Hades Helm of Darkness. After the war they created an island to call their own home and called it Kui. The gods gave them Kronos's scythe for two reasons, the first is the fact that they could defend it because they are very powerful and the island is said to be near impossible to find. The Cyclops' names were Brontes the Thunderer, Steropes the Lightning, and Arges the Bright", she explained. "Wow, you know a lot about this stuff", I said with a smile. "It is our history and", Claudia said. "If this place is suppose to be impossible to find how does Kol knows where to find it?", Quintus asked. "I don't know, I just hope this isn't a trap", she said. At that moment the ship made a strange noise. "What was that sound?", Quintus asked. "Oh that was just the ship, she said if anything happens then she will protect us", I said. "Since when do you speak ship?", he asked. "Its a long story", I said. "It seems I missed a lot of great stories", he said sadly. "Don't worry we will have more great stories to come", I said. I decided to leave them alone to give them some private time. I went to my cabin so I could get some sleep before we arrived at the island. In my dream I was in a jungle and the trees were incredibly tall, I'm talking about taller than the Empire Sate Building. I was alone and behind some bushes their was a shining bronze light, it was so bright I had to cover my eyes with my hands. When I looked closer it was a scythe. I was thinking that I found the scythe but a man about six feet and seven inches jumped from the bushes and kicked me. He wore a golden mask and he had curly long green snake hair, he wore full Greek battle armor. In his hand he had a golden Greek sword that he then pointed towards me. He rose the sword and slashed it at me and I woke up breathing heavy and sweating. "Everyone report to the deck, we are approaching the island Kui and arrive in about half an hour", Katerina said on the intercom. "Thank the gods that was just a dream", I whispered. When I arrived the deck everyone was their and fully equipped. I put on my jacket that Leo made for me and approached the rails. I looked to see the island and my body froze. It looked like the jungle in my dream with the very tall trees. If this is the place from my dream than that means the guy will be their to. "This isn't good", I said. Chapter 13: The Elder 3 Category:Chapter Page Category:Quest for the Lost Scythe